Chain Reaction
by waterrain
Summary: America thought emailing was no big deal and decided to send Sweden an email, but within a short time America begun to really hate emails along with having to reply to them. The other Nations were upset that America and Sweden Exchanged Emails First.
1. Prolog

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Hope you all will enjoy it.**

America smiled happily and he decided that he wanted to send Sweden an Email. Sweden will be the first one that he will email and there is no harm in it. He smiled as he begun typing a message to Sweden and then hit send while grinning happily.

**Dear Sweden,**

**This is America and recently our boss's exchanged email. I did not bother reading what the email contained, but I thought it might be fun if we became Email Pals. Plus it will keep us both updated a lot quicker and other such things. **

**Love, America**

Dear America,

I agree and out of curiosity America. Why did you sign Love at the end of your email?

From Sweden

**Dear Sweden,**

**Because it is a subtle way to have others want to come to America and a lot of people here use it at the ending of letters. It is tradition and stuff like that plus a habit. Anyway, do not sweat the small stuff because England does that a whole lot. Well, England is a bit upset that I sent you an email before him. I might as well send England a little email so that he will be less upset and less likely to glare or yell at you. After all I do not want England to yell and I know for a fact that it hurts the ears a lot. **

**Love, America**

**England,**

**You really should not be upset about such a silly little thing like being first.**

**America**

_Dear Lousy America,_

_I sent you a damn email way before Your Boss and Sweden's Boss exchanged emails! You never sent a message back! What the bloody hell is wrong with you, America? _

_From, England_

**Dear England,**

**Whoops a daisy looks like you are right, but it's not my fault. I was busy and had no time. Well to be honest I just did not feel like sending you an email, but you were the first to email me. So at least you were first at something and don't have a hissy fit about it. It is not Sweden's fault and it is not my fault. Things just happen…**

**Love, America**

_Dear America,_

_You are an idiot and like hell things just 'Happen'. Oh and like it is not your fault with the Great Depression. Sure, America things just 'Happen'. For the record I'm being sarcastic if you can't tell by now._

_From, England_

America sighed heavily and wondered why it looks like Email will be a pain. Maybe because now England will be able to lecture him in yet another way and it is not like he can ignore it now.

"I just hope this does not go out of hand." America muttered to himself and then he checked his email before groaning. Suddenly America really did not like the fact that there was such a thing as emailing for he can't escape it one way or another. For he saw the subject for most of the unread emails was 'Why Was Sweden First' by some of the Nations among other things.

America sulked and he had no way from it because of the world meetings. He was not looking forward to it and personally America did not understand why some of the other Nations were so upset. It is not his fault and if anyone one should be blamed then that person is Sweden's Boss for starting it all. America sulked for a moment before deciding to just read and reply to the emails before it piled up too much.

_**Culture and mass media**_

_**During the 1990s Sweden became a leading power in information technology. Swedish Prime Minister Carl Bildt (M) and American President Bill Clinton were the world's first heads of government to exchange e-mail**_

_**Bildt was an early pioneer among politicians of using the **__**internet**__** for communicating. On 4 February 1994, he sent an **__**e-mail**__** to **__**U.S. president **__**Bill Clinton**__**, which was the first (as what is publicly known) ever electronic mail sent between two **__**heads of government**__**. In the e-mail he praised Clinton's decision to end the **__**trade embargo**__** on **__**Vietnam**__**.**_

_**In the same year he also started a weekly **__**electronic newsletter**__**, which was still active until 2005. He also been active as a **__**blogger**__**, starting his first blog in February 2005. His current blog, started in January 2007, is one of the most widely read political blogs in Sweden. **__**On 30 May 2007 he officially opened a "Swedish embassy" in the **__**virtual world**__**Second Life**__**. The embassy, called "Second House of Sweden", is a virtual replica of **__**House of Sweden**__**, the Swedish embassy building in **__**Washington, D.C.**__**.**_

_**During Bildt's time as Foreign Minister the Ministry of Foreign Affairs has opened up a channel on YouTube which has been active since early 2008.**_


	2. Poland Called

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Hope you all will enjoy it.**

America sulked and he had no way from it because of the world meetings. He was not looking forward to it and personally America did not understand why some of the other Nations were so upset. It is not his fault and if anyone one should be blamed then that person is Sweden's Boss for starting it all. America sulked for a moment before deciding to just read and reply to the emails before it piled up too much.

_**Dear America**_

_**Emailing is one another is more reliable than letters. Which means none of your animals can eat said letter or a post office burning down destroying my letter or someone stealing your mail. You and I shall be Emailing Pen Pals. Sounds like fun, dah? **_

_**Love From Russia**_

America paled and he wished that Russia never got his email address, but it was bound to happen as if by a the bitch which is fate. He wondered how gave his emailing address to Russia, but it was more than likely Russia forced it out of Lithuania.

**Dear 'Lovely' and 'Sweet' Russia,**

**Sure it sounds like 'Fun' as fun as a tooth ache. Oh and I'm not being sarcastic for that would be 'Tacky' and 'Lame'. So that means you will no longer send me any hand written letters? How tragic, but it was bound to happen since technology has advanced. **

**Fine, I will be your Email Pen Pal and let's get really 'Friendly' as if the cold war never happened you damn lovable 'Teddy Bear'.**

**Love From The Beautiful America **

America smiled lightly and felt pleased at his email that was full of sarcasm. He figured that Russia will never email him again and then hit the Send button before clicking onto another email to read it.

_America,_

_Why did you and Sweden like exchanged emails? Are you two like together and like doing the uh deed? I bet you're the one under Sweden since that dude is like scary? Did he force you, America. Anyway, I wish you luck with Sweden!_

_Like Love Poland_

America rolled his eyes and did not even bother to reply to it just simply deleting it. He sighed and checked his last email which was from Lithuania.

America,

I'm Sorry, but Russia somehow hacked into my email account and received your email address. Busy right now trying to fix everything up. 

Lithuania.

**Dear Lithuania,**

**It's alright for sooner or later Russia would have found out my email address. Wish you luck with fixing the damage that Russia caused on your email account.**

**Love America**

America yawned loudly and then hit the send button. He noticed that Russia had replied and deciding that the quickness of an email is highly evil.

_**Dear America,**_

_**Do not worry for I still will write hand written letters and then mail them to you, dah. **_

_**Oh America you are made me blush as if I was a little one again for writing that I'm 'lovable', dah.**_

_**All will become one with Russia for everyone loves Russia even America. How are the sunflowers over there? It is always cold in Russia. **_

_**Love From Russia**_

America smacked himself on the forehead and then swore under breath darkly for he should of known better. Sarcasm does not translate well at all in written form and that might be why it is best to leave sarcasm out of an email and letter.

**Dear Sweden,**

**Did Poland email you? **

**Love, America**

Dear America,

No and why do you ask?

From Sweden

**Dear Sweden,**

**You are better off not knowing what Poland had wrote in his email. I will have to have a talk with him face to face if he brings it up. **

**Love, America**

America calmly hit the send button and then sighed heavily to himself planning to go to sleep, but then the phone ringed and he had to answer it.

"Hey, America did you like get my email?" Poland asked and America simply placed his phone back down ending the call. He walked to his bed and flopped down onto it making sure to bury his head into the pillow cursing annoying emails. If it is not one thing then it is another thing.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Not A Slut

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Hope you all will enjoy it.**

America yawned as he woke up and then crawled out of bed heading to his computer. He hoped that Poland did not send any more emails and America wondered if Sweden sent him another email.

_Dear America,_

_You did not reply to my email or answer like the phone. I emailed Lithuania and told him about you being done by Sweden. He like didn't believe me and told me 'America is ignoring you because he is annoyed not due to embarrassment', but I think Lithuania is just in denial._

_America wow you are like a slut._

_I mean you like have different organization in Washington for Sweden and there is like a Finland Center Foundation for the meeting of American and Finnish culture. Like wow you have Sweden and Finland because they are like a package. Oh and like there is also Denmark because you two so many like things in common plus like other things._

_Plus like the tension which I think is sexual tensions between you and like Russia. Oh and like England too because you two like have a really long history together. Hmm, You and Denmark have like that __Denmark and The American-Scandinavian Foundation. Uh, there are many more but I like do not want to embarrass you too much. _

_I mean like will anything happen between you and me? I mean it's not like I'm totally in love with you because I'm not really…. I mean if you want to then that would be like totally cool and enjoyable. _

_Love, Poland_

_P.S I like asked Lithuania if he did the deed to you, but he like just stared at me with wide eyes and he was gapping at me too. Lithuania like walked away from me and he was muttering something, but I do not know what he muttered. _

America's cheeks were flushed and he couldn't believe Poland.

"I'm not a slut." America muttered to himself and then wondered if everyone else thought like Poland did, but brushed it off thinking 'That is silly'. He sulked for a moment and then sighed heavily to himself. America debated whether or not to email Poland back.

**Poland, **

**I'm not a slut. **

**Love, America**

America hit send and then went to cook himself a large breakfast. He slowly ate his food and returned back to his bedroom in order to check his email.

_Dear America,_

_It's like alright I think no less about you and stuff like that for being a slut. _

_No need to be like in denial and wow I had a dream last night about you. You were like wearing a French Maid outfit and totally bent over a chair with your like legs parted. Everyone was like totally spanking your bottom and saying 'America, You have been like Naughty', but then I woke up and I was like blushing all over._

_I guess that I will not be in like deny and just outright like write it out. Man, I'm like blushing and feeling embarrassed. I like love you, America. Wow, I can't believe I wrote it. No turning back and like attempt that you are a slut, but I still like love you._

_Love, Poland_

America's cheeks were burning red and then he just smacked himself on the head.

"I should have just ignored him." America muttered and then clicked on the next message. He smiled happily for it was from Sweden and there is no chance of it being whatever the other emails had been.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Sweden Went To Poland

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

_Dear America,_

_How are you doing right now?_

_From Sweden_

**Dear Sweden,**

**Poland emailed me and claimed that I'm a slut along with subtly saying that he wants to have sex with me plus claims to love me. Shesh, It is rather confusing and Poland just won't leave me alone.**

**Love America**

America sighed heavily and then hit sent. He rolled his eyes and had a hand on his right cheek pondering about what to do about Poland. America yawned to himself and decided to take a quick nap on his computer desk. When he woke up decided to check his email and then smiled brightly for there was an email from Sweden, but alas the next one was from Poland.

_Dear America,_

_I went to Poland and I was about to explain to him that he should not bother you. However Poland looked afraid for some reason and his eyes were wide along with speaking so fast that I could not understand a word he was saying. Afterwards he ran away and yelled 'I'm Sorry!' to me while running._

_From Sweden_

Dear America,

Oh my gosh. Did you like sick Sweden on me? I mean like why else would he have been here if not to defend you? His face was totally scary and those eyes seemed to be like a void! I mean why did you have send Sweden? I like just want to have you and oh I'm like totally blushing from the mental image of it. Wow, we would like make such a great couple. Anyway, Did you send Sweden to Me so that he would like kill me for wanting to make you mine? 

Love Poland

America smacked himself on the forehead and then groaned loudly for it seemed to be endless. He frowned and shook his head.

"Man, It is difficult being me." America muttered to himself and begun to first write a reply to Sweden.

**Dear Sweden,**

**Poland is always edgy and he is a bit short. More than likely imitated by your height and those glasses too. Maybe next time take off your glasses? Anyway, Best of luck and wishes to you. **

**Love America**

**Poland,**

**I did not sick Sweden on you. I do not belong to you or anyone. **

**America**

America carelessly hit send and then walked away from the computer to stretch out a little bit.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Love From Russia

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

America hummed cheerfully and then went to his email box which had several unread messages because he decided to wait until the next day, but he honestly did not care all that much because most of it was from Russia. However America knew that he would regret not bothering to read Russia's emails for he knew from past experiences that if Russia is ignored.

"If I ignore Russia. He'll show up and I don't want him showing up in my home." America muttered to himself and then briefly thinking about emailing Japan after reading those annoying emails from Russia.

**Dear America,**

**You have not yet replied to my email. You must be busy eating those hamburgers and slurping Cola along with being all around unhealthy. Multiple Tasking, dah? Have a straw in your cola and use one hand to eat the greasy hamburger while using the other hand to type. Sounds good, dah? **

**I was thinking about how it would be a fair trade that if I sent you in the mail a bottle of Vodka and in return you send me fifty sunflowers. **

**Love From Russia**

**PS You are ****толстый, dah?**

"Damn, He is calling me fat. Jackass making it seem like a question. Plus saying my hamburgers are greasy." America muttered to himself in an annoyed voice and then rolled his eyes while hitting the next unread email.

**Dear America,**

**You still have not emailed me back. Do you want to start another Cold War, dah? Just joking did I frighten you with that question. Now onto more serious matters I have a bottle of Vodka on the way for you, dah. Have you gathered up fifty Sunflowers yet? I would have asked for one hundred Sunflowers to equal my one bottle of Vodka. **

**However since we are Emailing Friends, dah. I decided to only charge you fifty Sunflowers instead of one hundred. **

**Love From Russia**

America frowned and then hit the next unread email.

**Dear America,**

**I will be hand delivering you a bottle of Vodka. I hope that you shall have fifty Sunflowers ready, dah. If not then I will be forced to ask for a total of one hundred Sunflowers along with an extra fifty for feeling sadden at not having the Sunflowers right away. Vodka is good, dah. It is worth the price and by the time you read this email I will be there.**

**Love From Russia**

America's face turned pale and then he bit his lip.

"America do you have the fifty Sunflowers, dah?" Russia asked innocently while holding up a bottle of Vodka and that was when America turned around with wide eyes.

"How the hell did you even get inside?" America asked angrily and he glared at the smiling Russia.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

Толстый means Fat in Russian.


	6. Sunflowers

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

"America do you have the fifty Sunflowers, dah?" Russia asked innocently while holding up a bottle of Vodka and that was when America turned around with wide eyes.

"How the hell did you even get inside?" America asked angrily and he glared at the smiling Russia.

"That would be telling." Russia commented lightly and then he set the bottle of Vodka onto the table. America rolled his eyes and then sighed heavily.

"Whatever. I don't give a damn. I'll get the Sunflowers and then You will leave." America stated flatly and then went on his way to buy one hundred Sunflowers along with an extra fifty just in case. When he arrived with the Sunflowers and set them down on the porch. When America walked into his bedroom he noticed that Russia was on his computer along with realizing that he was still signed in.

"Your emails are highly amusing, dah." Russia stated innocently and America's cheeks turned pink.

"I'm not a Slut. I have not done the deed with anyone. It is not my fault about Poland being misinformed." America said firmly to Russia and his hands were on his hips.

"You have the Sunflowers?" Russia asked calmly and he ignored America's glare.

"There are one hundred and fifty of them. Now leave." America said in a fake sweet voice and he was getting annoyed with seeing Russia's so called innocent child like smile.

"Sweden emailed you back, dah." Russia stated flatly and then his violet eyes darken slightly when he heard America say 'I have to email him back right away'.

"Anyway, Russia. I'll make sure to email you first before Sweden." America commented cheerfully and he pushed Russia out the door with some difficulty, but managed it just barely.

"Enjoy the Sunflowers." America said happily and then he locked his door along with placing a dresser in front of it just in case.

**Dear Russia,**

**I just love the fact that you just like completely and utterly totally surprised me! It nearly gave me a heart attack and you were just like the horror movies that I watch at night. I was being sarcastic about loving the fact that you just appeared out of nowhere. **

**Anyway it is not very nice to read my emails. **

**Love The Beautiful America**

America hit send and then he found Sweden's email to him.

_Dear America,_

_I decided to take off my glasses and it seems like that made the shaking worse._

_From Sweden_

America quickly begun typing a response right away.

**Dear Sweden,**

**It might be because you can be so intense and that frightens some Nations, but not me of course. **

**Well look on the bright said I doubt anyone has ever wrote, emailed, or out right said to your face 'You Are A Slut'. It has happened to me and let me tell you it is awful because to be honest I'm still a Virgin. **

**If I was a slut and all kind of stuff like that I would shout it loud along with being proud about it, but I'm not a Slut. **

**Russia came over today and he decided to 'give' me a bottle of Vodka which I really didn't want along with having to give him one hundred and fifty Sunflowers.**

**I was wondering if you would like to come over sometime and then we could hang out or something.**

**Love, America**

America smiled cheerfully as he hit the send button and then decided to type Japan an email.

**Japan,**

**Today was a bit interesting since Russia decided to come over and No I did not invite him over. He gave me a bottle of Vodka and I did not really want that Vodka. I had to give him in return one hundred and fifty Sunflowers just for a single lousy bottle of Vodka. Where is the logic in that one? Oh that's right that is Russian Logic and he just wants to swipe my Sunflowers.**

**Has anything interesting happened to you?**

**By the way,**

**Love America**

America hit the send button and decided to have something to eat while waiting for more emails to arrive.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. A Joke To Prussia

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

America came back and decided to see if he had any unread emails.

_Dear America,_

_Who has said that you are a slut? I'm on my way._

_From Sweden_

America smiled to himself for it looks like Sweden will be coming over and he loved the fact that Sweden is a really good listener.

Dear America,

Sweden was like not wearing any glasses and he looked even more scary. I didn't or wouldn't believe it was possible, but it is like the truth. His eyes are way too intense and completely unreadable. I'm like going to totally have nightmares for weeks! However my plan is to like think of you and oh man I'm totally blushing.

Anyway, 

Love Poland

America frowned and he decided to ruin someone's day by emailing the truth in form of a joke. He had noticed it and America was not sure of the other Nations had noticed it too.

**Hey Prussia,**

**Want to hear a joke? It is funny and you might die from laughing. So no eating or drinking when you are reading this email! It will not be my fault if you choke or ruin anything. **

**What do you get when you take away the 'P' in your name? Heh, You get Russia. **

**Oh and when you add a 'P' to Russia you would get Prussia. Right now I'm dying from laughter and I sure as hell glad that my name is not Prussia. As you you can tell I'm in a bad bad and you needed to know the truth. Russica came over, 'gave' me a unwanted bottle of Vodka, and I had to give him 150 Sunflowers. **

**No hard feelings, right? Since it is true and I think Russia knows about it too. I know you are going to be pissed off with me, but hey It is not my fault about your name. Do you want to be called by Gilbert now? **

**Do you want to be called by your human name now? **

**Love America**

America smiled cheerfully and then he hit the send button.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Prussia's Email

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

Several minutes later America rechecked his emails and then hit read.

_Dear America,_

_My Bruder almost murdered the computer with his bare hands and I had to restrain him until he calmed down. He was yelling 'I'm Not Russia' and I had to stop him from smacking himself on the head. I read the Email and America to let you know Prussia is a bit sensitive. I know you did not mean any harm and it was true, but Prussia lives with me and I have to deal with him every single day. _

_From Germany_

_**America, **_

_**You know what Fuck you and the truth. **_

_**I'm awesome and I will pretend that I never read your so called 'Joke'. Russia is a jackass and I hate him. I almost killed the Computer because of your little email and West was pretty pissed off at me. Since there is only One Computer in the house, but I think he is now thinking about buying another one and I would not be allowed on it, but heh I'm going to be on it anyway. **_

_**Love The Awesomeness of Prussia**_

_**PS Do Not Think Of Russia!**_

America rolled his eyes and begun typing up a response.

**Dear Germany,**

**Heh I forgot that Prussia was still living with you. Well just to let you know, Germany. You best get another Computer because your Bruder will be quite pissed off with me, but then maybe afterwards laugh. It is really fun to tease him because he is awfully funny. **

**Anyway how have you been doing?**

**Love, America**

America hummed cheerfull to himself and then he hit send.

**Dear pRUSSIA**

**Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. Better luck next time?**

**You are awesome, but I'm a hero which is better than being awesome. No wait being a hero is awesome and if being awesome means being a hero. Then that means you and I are hero's, but just to let you know I'm the better hero. **

**Anyway I do not think you are Russia. I just like teasing you, but then again it is always better in person and I'm missing out on the whole body reaction along with face expressions.**

**Oh and does Russia still bug you?**

**Love, America**

America smiled faintly as he hit the send button and then noticed an unread email.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Egland Arrives

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

America smiled faintly as he hit the send button and then noticed an unread email.

_America, _

_Why the bloody hell do you barely email me, but yet find time to reply and write emails to the other nations._

_From England_

**England,**

**Jeez take a chill pill otherwise you might have a heart attack. No need to get worked up over emails or the lack of them. Does anyone even email you besides me?**

**Love America.**

**PS It is because I enjoy making you upset. Just kidding or am I. Heh, Heh, Heh.**

America smiled brightly and then hit send. He heard a knock on the door and that was when America squealed happily for it must be Sweden.

"Sweden, I can't believe you made it here so quickly." America said joyfully and he hugged Sweden tightly while smiling cheerfully up at him. "Man England is pretty upset with me, but when is he not upset? I'm so damn happy to see you and the fact you are not Russia."

Sweden nodded and that was when England walked into the room. America sulked and he still held onto Sweden not caring that England had walked inside without saying a word. Sweden just stared blankly at England and then he looked away from him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. I Really Do Like Him

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

America smiled brightly and then he suddenly gave Sweden a light kiss on the lips.

"Heh, Your lips are so soft." America commented cheerfully and then giggled to himself at England's shocked expression. "Don't worry, England. I wouldn't kiss you even if you paid me too."

Sweden's cheeks were burning and mentally his mind was spinning, but he did not let it show on his expression and felt somewhat in a daze.

"America what the bloody hell." England snapped and his arms were crossed. "It is cruel of you to use Sweden."

"I'm not using Sweden." America stated firmly and he hugged Sweden. "I really do like him."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Sweden Is Sweden

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

England sighed deeply and then shook his head.

"Why do you even like Sweden?" England managed to ask calmly while having his arms crossed in annoyance. "I bet you don't have any reasons and I don't think it will last."

America flipped England off, but still hugged Sweden who was frozen in shock and cheeks were flushed.

"Sweden is Sweden. I can't describe it and even if I could…You would be the last to know while he would be the first to know." America commented happily and then gave Sweden another kiss on the lips.

England glared at them and his cheeks puffed out in irritation.

"Alright, Fine don't tell me. I didn't want to know anyway." England snapped and he felt his right eye twitch for America was giggling.

"Uh huh. Sure I really believe you, England." America managed to say while holding onto Sweden and smiling bright at him, but then whispered into his ear. "I think you are really cool and I really like you a lot. We have quite a lot in common you and me."

England gritted his teeth at being ignored and he decided to leave. Sweden heard the door slam and America just rolled his blue eyes. His arms were still wrapped around Sweden's hips and he sighed deeply.

"Anyway, I just don't understand why when I do not reply right away to Russia's or England's emails. They get the urge to see me. Crazy, I know." America stated to him and he gave Sweden a pout. "They can't seem to just leave me alone. Plus it is driving me up the wall."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Helping Sweden Out

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. I have been busy with my other FanFics and lost track.**

America moved his arm away from Sweden, the taller Nation was out of shock, and he was shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know Sweden about you really liking Finland." America commented cheerfully and his smile was bright. "You really should tell him. Be bold, blunt, and so on."

Sweden blinked his eyes and he looked a little confused at the short Nation's words.

"I really do you like you and I want to help you out." America told him bluntly and he had an arm around the other Nation's hips. "Plus I like playing match matcher too. So do what I did to you…Do that to Finland and then talk things out so that is no misunderstanding. Make sure the kiss is light."

"My kisses tend to make others blush and feel shock for a bit of time. After all my kisses are heroic. Heh, my kisses are faint like a butterfly that flutters away from your grasp no matter how tight you try to hold on." America stated cheerfully and blinked his blue eyes at Sweden while smiling. "I do enjoy my freedom."

"America, I do not understand." Sweden said in a low voice and America gently pushed him out the front door while grinning.

"Plain and simple, Sweden. I wish to keep my freedom and I'm not going to risk having sex with anyone. Sure, I'll give kisses out sometimes since I'm a hero and all that kind of stuff. No way am I going to have sex. Plus I'm not ready for it." America told him calmly and he looked at him while smiling widely. "Now you just do your best with Finland before someone gets there before you. I wish you luck, Sweden."

America watched as Sweden nodded silently, walked away, and he smiled to himself while hoping that Finland accepts Sweden's feelings.

'If he doesn't accept those feelings….Then I'll feel guilty about encouraging Sweden to tell how he feels about him.' America thought to himself and he sighed while locking the door. 'I hope it all turns out alright.'

Russia was behind America and covered his eyes.

"What the hell, Russia?" America asked angrily and he hated the coldness of those hands.

"Oh, How do you know it was me?" Russia asked innocently while smiling and enjoying the warmth.

"Your big hands and the coldness of them. Big give away." America replied smoothly as he gripped the other Nation's hands and moved them from his eyes. "How did you sneak in?"

Russia blinked his eyes innocently, he tilted his head, and the blue eyed Nation rolled his eyes.

"Never mind." America muttered to himself for it was just not worth it.

"I read your emails the ones you send and the ones you received." Russia said calmly and he ignored America's red cheeks. "You should be careful of what you type to others."

"Stop reading my damn emails." America stated firmly, he glanced at the other Nation, and wondered why that violet eyed creep always bugged him.

"I saw you kiss Sweden." Russia commented causally and he tilted his head. "Why did you kiss him?"

"So that he'll know what to do to Finland and hopefully he won't mistakenly scare the shorter Nation. I'm not afraid of anyone including you, Russia." America said bluntly, his arms were crossed, and he looked at the other Nation with determined eyes. "Jeez, It is none of your business of who I decide to kiss for whatever reason."

Russia's violet eyes darkened slightly in annoyance and his lips curled up into a smile before he kissed the blonde on the lips. America's blue eyes widened in shock, he noticed that Russia's eyes were open too, and felt something on his lips that was a tongue. That brought him out of shock.

"No way, Russia." America said sharply and he pushed him away. "I do light butterfly kisses on the lips not the tongue in mouth kind of kisses."

Russia smiled brightly and blinked his violet eyes while looking at the blonde's flushed cheeks.

"I prefer to give the more passionate kisses." Russia stated simply and he smiled innocently for those cheeks were as red as blood. "I found a new way to upset you, America. I must be going now."

America could only gape in disbelief, his cheeks were burning, and he couldn't believe Russia's nerve. Then again it is Russia and that Nation enjoys messing with him.

"Shouldn't have let my guard down or showed any type of reaction, but I just can't help it when Russia is the one doing it." America muttered to himself sulkily and he decided to check his email.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Poland's Idea

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. English is my first language. I do not have a second language. I was born and raised in The United States Of America. **

America decided to check his email and it was from Poland.

**_Hey, America. I'm not going to like email you anymore and stuff. Since I'm planning to like no longer have an email address._**

America smiled brightly for here is the answer to all of his email mailing problems.

"All I have to do is just delete my emailing account." America said cheerfully to himself and he wondered if other Nations are doing the exact same thing. "No more annoying emails. Heh, Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
